


The World Where a Flower Sleeps

by DearestV



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearestV/pseuds/DearestV
Summary: Unanswered phone calls and messages are what bring Furuhashi to his captain's house. What he saw was something he wished was just a mere nightmare.





	

He stood by the door. Still wondering if he should just reach for the knob and opened it. Unanswered phone calls and messages brought him here. Along with the anxiety that twisted his stomach which he pushed down with a deep breath. He reassured himself that everything is okay. Even if something inside him screamed otherwise. Gathering the courage, he reached the door to see it was unlocked with no sign of life. The anxiety rose up. He somehow knew something was definitely wrong.

'Hanamiya.' His mind screamed. Chanting the name over and over again as he rushed up the stairs to his captain's bedroom.

With a shaky hand, he reached for the bedroom door and yanked it open. The scene was something really wish was just his mere nightmare. With Hanamiya lying limp on his bed. His eyes closed, long lashes softly brushing his pale cheeks. And various medication on the nightstand gave up the idea of what had happened. Though it was less morbid of what Furuhashi pictured in his head, the scene before his eyes is still horrifying.

Furuhashi stood motionless in front of the door. Though his face is still emotionless as always, he swore his heart had almost stopped before beating on a rapid pace of panic.

"Hanamiya..." His voice sounded weak and shaky as he made his way toward the boy on the bed. He looked for a second. Analyzing the peaceful look on his captain's face. His expression looks slack. Unlike what he usually had usually; arrogant smirk and somehow hard expression because of his studies and job as the coach of the basketball club. He would only have this peaceful expression when enjoying a cup of coffee as he reads on his favourite book. The rare expression that Furuhashi would be happy to see from his hardworking captain. The boy before him looks more angelic than anything he had seen.

Though for now he is anything but happy. He leaned down in disbelieve, hand reaching out to shake the body in front of him.

"Hanamiya... wake up..." He shook the body. But no answer.

"Hanamiya." Still no answer.

"Hanamiya!" ...

" _HANAMIYA_!" He screamed in desperation. Putting both of his hand on his teammate's shoulder, squeezing lightly.

The realization of the truth that he had been denying since he arrived hits him hard. He couldn't breathe. We wanted to throw up. He felt pressure on his chest, suffocating him to death very slowly.

"Wake... up... Hanamiya..." He choked out. Tears soaked his face. Some dropped on the face of his soulless teammate. His heart clenched as he chokes on his wail and whimper that filled up the once silent room.

Minutes had passed when he calmed down. Though the feeling of pressure and suffocation was still there.

"Please wake up..." He whispered. His voice grated his sore throat.

"Please..."

One of his hand reached the peaceful face before him, cupping Hanamiya's cheek as he leaned down. He pressed their lips together in a soft peck, just giving enough pressure to express his emotions. He pulled away, wiping the tears that still wouldn't stop flowing down his face.

"I would do anything to wake you up, Hanamiya..."

He buried his face down and sobbed.


End file.
